False Love
by Sailor Kawaii
Summary: Usagi can't stand her soon to be husband. What will she do? Also a new enemy is approaching.. Will she find her true love? R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

False Love  
Sailorkawaii  
Rated: PG/PG-13  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Sailormoon. ::sighs:: I do own Akiko and Hiroshi. If ya want to use them, ask me first. Now on wit da story!  
Note: To Seiya fans: I don't mean to be mean to Seiya, it just fits the story. Also, Seiya isn't a senshi. Usagi and Mamoru broke up.  
  
False Love  
  
"Seiya, please stop!" screamed a young blond, about 18 years of age. "Stop it, please!" Her fiancé, Seiya, was beating her again. She was late for meeting him. Seiya had problems, his biggest problem was that he didn't admit it.  
"Usagi, you will learn to become a proper woman, and a soon proper wife, even if I have to teach you the hard way!" Seiya raged. Usagi was a beautiful woman. She had long golden hair that flew down to her knees. She usually wore the in odangos. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her lips were cherry red and her body was long and slender. The only thing wrong with her was the bruises everywhere. Usagi kept a large secret from Seiya. She never told him she was Sailormoon. Yes. Tsukino Usagi was Champion of Justice, Sailormoon. One would think that her bruises were from   
the youmas, but they were really from her soon-to-be husband.  
"I'm sorry Seiya, it won't happen again," she stated solemnly. "May I be exused?" She wanted to go to the bathroom to treat her wounds.   
"Fine," he said with disgust in his voice. He left her with a bloody nose, lip, and more bruises. Just a year ago, Usagi was a happy, bubbly young girl. All her friends turned to her when they were sad, or lonely. Now, she was a sad, lonely person. She still was with her friends a lot. Then, she tried to be happy.... for them. They though everything was fine. Little did they know.  
'I have to find away out of this,' thought Usagi. She looked into the mirror, as if hoping the answer would be there. All she saw was a bruised women., one who looked twice her age. But she also found a strange glow around her. She realized what it was. Hope. That is what she needed to remember. She needed hope to get through this. She began to brush her long golden locks. She knew she needed to get out of here, but how?  
  
A man was walking past everyone. He was running down the street. He didn't care about all the woman who wanted him. He was like this everyday. Running from his life. This man was Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru had lost his life a year ago. I don't mean physically, but mentally. Usagi Tsukino, Usako as he called her, was gone. She would never be his again. He still remembered that night very clearly. That one careless move, he decided to make.....  
~Flashback~  
  
"Usagi, it's over," said a very drunken Mamoru. "I don't love ya no more."  
"Mamo-chan, What are you talking about? Come on. Your drunk." Usagi said.  
"USAGI!!!!" Mamoru screamed, as smashed a beer bottle on the wall write next to her. "Just go home little girl."  
By that time, Usagi was already in tears. "Mamo-Chan, what about all our hopes and dreams?"  
"Damn them, and damn you, Usagi." With that, Mamoru walked out of the bar leaving Usagi on the ground sobbing.  
~Flashback~  
  
"I have to get her back somehow, and I will." Mamoru started to run. This time, to the Hiwaka Temple, which he hadn't been to in a year. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Master, the victims are in the perfect position, and everything is ready. We are awaiting your orders." A young woman of 23 said.  
"Proceed with the plan." A dark voice commanded. After the woman left he thought to himself. 'Finally, all my sisters hard work will be destroyed.'  
  
Hmmm.... Who is this guy, and who's his sister? What's gonna happen to Usagi and Mamory? All this on the next "False Love."  
So how was it? Good, Bad? Tell me! R/R! Till' then- Sailorkawaii 


	2. Chapter 2

False Love  
Rated: PG/PG-13  
Disclaimer: Hi hi!! I don't own sailormoon I only own Akiko ,Saori, and Zenna. Ask me if ya wanna use them. Oh yeah, and Usagi and the gang are in college.  
  
"I've got it!" Usagi had finally figured out what to do. "I can go to Rei-chan's place for a while. She won't mind." Usagi began to sneak into her room, hoping Seiya wouldn't notice. Once she got there, she locked the door. She began to pack her cloths and other necessities. She took the picture of her and Mamoru and places it carefully in her suitcase. She still loved him. She had to keep the picture under her pillow though. So Seiya wouldn't find it. When she was done packing, she slipped out the window, (AN: It was only like 3 feet down) and began to run to the Hiwaka Shrine.   
When she got there, she was greeted with open arms from Rei. It was as though Rei knew something was wrong. Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out crying.   
"Usagi, what's wrong?" said Rei in a concerning voice.   
"Seiya," was the only thing she could choke out before a big sob.  
"Look at these bruises!" What happened?" asked Rei. "Let's get you inside, it's cold." The two senshi quickly went inside the temple. Once they were inside, Rei tried her best to come her friend down.  
"Usagi-chan, calm down!" Rei began. "I'm calling the others. This seems serious." She reached for communicator, and pressed the Venus symbol..  
  
"Master.. everything is now ready. We are just awaiting the arrival of Zenna."  
"She must be here soon... OR ELSE!" The black room, suddenly flashed red. A woman with green skin, red eyes, and blond hair appeared.   
"Master Zeus, sorry to keep you waiting."   
"Zenna... We are ready." Zenna nodded. A flash of red streaked across the room, and standing in place of Zenna was a 19 year old college girl. She now had blond hair done up in a bun, glasses over her blue eyes, and wore the Azubu college uniform.   
"Go now." In one more flash of red, Zenna was gone.  
  
Mamoru was walking by, receiving looks from the ladies, but noticing nothing. 'Think Chiba! Think of a plan!' he thought to himself. He was almost to the temple. He bumped into Minako.   
"Minako? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
Minako looked at him with cold eyes. She had never forgiven him for what he did to Usagi. "Why would you care? You're the one who made her miserable!" She stated running towards the temple leaving a confused Mamoru. He snapped out of his blankness and hurried in the temple. If this was about Usagi, he could confess his undying love to her and say sorry! 'Sure Chiba! She'll take you back with open arms. You broke her heart!' his mind thought. 'She still loves you, it never hurts to try!' his heart told him. He went with his heart.   
Inside, the girls were all huddled around Usagi. Mamoru suddenly came in but hid behind something so he wouldn't be seen. The girls began to talk.   
"Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" asked Ami.   
"I, I'm sorry. I can't marry Seiya. He'll kill me by the time I'm twenty." She stopped. "Rei-chan, you asked where I got all these bruises. I've been hit with bats, chairs anything." She looked around one more time. I was a wreck when Seiya came. I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was guillable and thought he loved me. But, no. I was wrong."  
It was silent for a minute. Makato finally spoke up. "Can't you just cancel the engagement?"  
"No, I can't. He said he'll kill me if I cancel the engagement, or say anything to anyone-," Usagi stopped. "I just told you guys, he's going kill me!"  
Mamoru couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of his hiding place. "No one will hurt you. If anyone does, I'll make sure they pay."  
Usagi had enough of the evil species called men for the day. When she say Mamoru, she fainted.  
"Usagi!" Everyone looked down at their princess with worry. Rei suddenly came at Mamoru with a broom. "Mamoru-baka!!!! What the hell are you doing here?!?!" She had fire in her eyes, the kind of fire Minako and Usagi are always running away from.  
"Minako told me something was wrong, I just wanted to find ou-" Mamoru started when Makato cut him off.   
"Why the hell would you care??? You left her with nothing but a broken heart. She's like this because of YOU!"  
"I still love her. I was drunk, okay?" With that, Mamoru left.  
"Who cares about him, we should get Usagi in bed. She had a rough day. That's probaly why she fainted."  
Ten minutes later, Usagi woke up.   
"Where's Mamoru?"  
"He left.." Rei told her. "You can stay at the temple tonight if you want to."  
"Okay." Usagi started. "Arrigato minna."   
They go up and began talking. Little did they know, someone... something was watching them.   
"Hey minna, want some tea?" Rei asked  
"SURE!!"  
Rei went into the kitchen and began going through every thing. "Where is it? Hmm.. Where could it be? Ah, here it is." She began to pour it when she suddenly stopped. "I feel something, negative energy is coming from..." She looked around. She looked at the fridge. "THERE! AKURYOU TASIAN!" she said as she threw the parchment on the refrigerator. A little camera shaped like an eyeball fell out. "What is this? Minna, come quick!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are smarter then I thought. But that is excepted of the soldiers of the Silver Millenium. I now now who Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity's weakness," an orb appeared, and a picture of Mamoru appeared. "Chiba, Mamoru.   
  
  
That's it for Chapter 2! Thanx for all the nice people who review! Chapter three will be out soon. Ja ne! - Sailorkawaii 


	3. Chapter 3

Faulse Love  
Sailorkawaii  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Oh yay! The disclaimer! I don't own Sailormoon or Backstreet Boys (Boos are to be inserted :)) On to the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's the matter Rei?" asked a concerned Minako.  
"This." Rei showed them a small camera.  
"Yeah Rei, a camera. The world is doomed!" Minako said.  
"Minako, you airhead! The camera tried to get away from me! I felt negative energy from it."  
"Okay, guys.... I think we should go to bed. We've got exams tomorrow and it's 12:00." Ami said.  
"Hai, Ami's right. Let's hit the sack!" Makato said.  
"Hai!" everyone said together.  
  
Mamoru was standing outside his apartment. "Damn! I'm such an idiot." He pounded his fists on the wall and went inside. He turned the radio on. Moonlight Densutu started playing. "Our song..." He started to break down and cry. "Usako, come back to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring..... Ring.....  
  
"Wake up sleepyheads!" Rei screamed.   
"Whaa?"  
"Time for school."  
Everyone groaned. "Rei..."  
"Haruna's going to kill us if we're late."  
"Yeah. Your right. Let's go."  
"SHIT! I left my uniform at Seiya's." Usagi said.  
"Don't worry Usagi. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Makato grinned wickedly.  
"Yea Usagi! Don't worry!"  
With that, they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl began knocking on the door. She didn't want to add another bruise to the collection.   
Seiya opened the door. "IT's YOU, BITCH!" He lunged for her neck. HE stepped back and pulled out a gun. "Say goodbye."  
"Hmmm.... Maybe he'll kill the little moon twit for us."  
  
HAHAHA! Cliffy. Please R/R. Sorry I haven't written lately. I'm so stinkin' busy! I even had to quit karate, just to get one day off! Some of you know how I feel, so sorry if it's short. Well, ja ne!- Sailorkawaii 


	4. Chapter 4

False Love  
Sailor Kawaii  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: YAY! I get to write the note that says I'm a poor pitiful girl who doesn't own Sailormoon and is just using them for fun! That sucks...  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
Seiya's finger pushed the trigger and a limp body fell to the floor.   
  
"MAMO-CHAN!"  
  
"My God..." Everyone was stunned and couldn't move, except Usagi who was sobbing. As all criminals do, Seiya, like a coward, fled the scene.   
"We have to get him to the hospital, NOW!!!"  
"Your not going anywhere..." The lights in the room went out. The doors shut and the windows closed. In the middle of the room, a dark figure with a cold voice spoke up. "O Hail Princess Serenity, high princess of the galaxy, only daughter of Queen Serenity," he mocked her cruelly. The Inner Senshi stood protectively around her. "Who are you?"  
"Who am I you ask? I am offended. You don't even remember your uncle..." He paused. "I am the long forgotten OLDER brother of your mother." "Yes. I see your confused. You know firstborns and men are the heirs to kingdoms. Yes well, my father died early, at a battle. He was killed by a earthling. Pitiful beings. My mother didn't trust me at all. She seemed to think I was," he paused and gave and innocent smile. "Evil." "That may be so, but she had no right to take away my birthright. She sent me away to another planet when I was 20. I vowed to get revenge. My mother had died 30 years later because of assassination again caused by the earthlings. I didn't really care. She deserved it. My sister took up the throne. She the had a daughter, you. I was at my new 'home' gaining followers and making plans for revenge. Sadly, the plans were never put to work because of the final war. I had to choose only a few of my minions to come with me. I left the others to die. And here I am. My name is Zeus. My dear Serenity, I will say it straight. I'm gonna make your life a living hell." There was a flash of light, and he disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry it's so short and took so long! I've been REALLY busy lately. I have school, basket ball practice like 3 times a week, games twice a week. Well, anyway, gomen. I might be starting another chapter to The Sailormoon Chatroom. That is, if I have time. Well, see ya next time (Well not really but...)- **SailorKawaii** 


End file.
